robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hurricane of Doom
The Hurricane of Doom is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Tommy Turnbull and his friends. Synopsis Tommy and his friends must prepare for a hurricane that will hit the Bay Area, otherwise, it's all doom! Plot The episode begins with Tommy and Lola conversing about, as Lola calls it, a very windy day. They are soon interrupted by Clyde the Wild Boy who remarks the two that his elephant Franny swings her trunk and the giraffes tap-dance whenever there's a hurricane. He then tells his friends that he's planning to stay in town for the day to get away from the hurricane. They all go inside Tommy's house where the entire cast is congregated around the television set for a special weather bulletin. Vance Cosgrove appears on the news to announce the hurricane before cutting to Al Mittenthal posed in front of a weather map. Gus and Perry fret about the news, but the others detail ways in which prepare. Sometime later, Vance and Al are on location explaining ways the presence of a hurricane can be noticed. They are soon interrupted by Clyde, who brings his animals home through the subway, but decides to leave himself back in the Bay Area. Vance interviews Dwight and Debbie about ways they are preparing for the hurricane. Afterwards, he interviews Ambassador Mbola and Oliver, then Gus and Lola's five-year-old cousin, Valerie about the ways they are contributing and cooperating. Lola, who's trying to get all of her belongings back into her house gets caught in the windstorm. Luckily for her, Clyde saves her, and reminds her to be more careful. Donnie expresses his pleasure about the weather to Janet Wolfgang and Katie Jones. They insist that Donnie will need to come inside, but he reluctantly agrees only after his action figure is nearly blown away. They end up carrying his stuff can inside, with great difficulty. As evening approaches, Gus and Krystal look out at the storm through their windows. Indoors, Ambassador Mbola shares fish sticks with Perry. Janet and Melanie converse with each other. Katie is frazzled both by Donnie demanding more peanuts, and some of her friends at school chunking a hurricane song out on a piano. Meanwhile, Debbie gives Tommy a milkshake. Tommy, Valerie, Lola, Debbie, Clyde and Dwight are sitting out the hurricane when the lights flicker and go out. Nevertheless, they manage to entertain themselves by playing games and telling a story with flashlights. Overnight, Valerie is worried, not just because of her fear of the dark, but also because of the hurricane, but Lola reassures her that hurricanes are not like tornadoes, and Robotboy offers to be Valerie's nightlight for the night, and she falls asleep. Meanwhile, while Clyde is spending the night at Tommy's parents bedroom, he looks out the window. He notes that the hurricane has finished, but it left quite a mess in the city. Clyde then offers to help the others clean it up in the morning. Characters *Tommy Turnbull *Robotboy *Lola Mbola *Gus Turner *Katie Jones *Clyde the Wild Boy *Debbie Turnbull *Donnie Turnbull *Dwight Turnbull *Krystal Walker *Melanie Collins *Oliver Doherty *Perry Register *Janet Wolfgang *Valerie Mbola *Ambassador Mbola *Franny *Vance Cosgrove *Al Mittenthal Trivia *Al Mittenthal is a reference to writer Robert Mittenthal. Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Category:Episodes focusing on Clyde